Meeting the Sabertooth
by Victoria Creed
Summary: A reader asked how Victoria and her father met, so voila! Rating's just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

_This one's for one of my reviewers by the name of kiki. I hope you like it!  
_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_Victoria sat under a tree at her middle school. She pulled her hoodie closer around her face, fearing what might happen if it slipped. The thin girl hoisted her large backpack up onto her back and headed out to her make-do home. she cautiously made her way down the street, looking around all the time.

_What if somebody sees me? I'm not like other people, and Bayville isn't exactly the most friendly place anymore,_ she thought.

When she got to the grocery store, she turned into the alley towards a large box. She pulled off her hood when she got there, revealing a cat/human face. She focused on her mutant ability and quickly shifted into a cat.

**At the X-mansion...**

Xavier put down his Cerebro helmet. He sent out a mental message to Logan: _"Get the van ready.__ There's a new mutant out in an alley."_

**The next morning... **

"Rise an' shine Sleepin' Beauty. Honestly, Chuck... Is sleeping her power or somethin'?" a gruff voice floated into Victoria's half-awake mind. Her eyes flew open. She saw that the room she was in also held three people, one bald, one short and blue-haired, and a red-headed girl.

"Where am I? Who are you? *sniff sniff* Phoo! Why does it smell like antiseptic in here?" Victoria asked.

Xavier wheeled forwards. "Relax," he said. "You're here in the medical section of our mansion. I'm Professor Charles Xavier and this is Jean and-"

He was cut off, as Victoria was growling at Logan, who was giving her a death glare. Victoria suddenly roared, sprang into the air, shifted into a lioness, and landed on a surprised Logan. Jean used her telekinesis to move Victoria off of him.

"Logan, do you two know each other?" Xavier asked.

"I saw her once when she was a baby, but I knew her father verrrrrrrrry well. Too bad she's takin' after him," Logan replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Her father's aggressive, cold-hearted, always angry, and also a good fighter. So far she's just like him," Logan glanced at Victoria, whose cat ears were flat against her head in anger. She got up and headed to the door.

"Wait, Victoria," Xavier called. Victoria looked back at them.

"There's no way you can keep me in a room with that(censored)!" she pointed at Logan. She then turned and walked out.

_I have a bad feeling about this,_ Jean thought. "Professor," she said. "If she gets lost in the mansion, with that temper, I think she could hurt someone."

"Yes, Jean, you're probably right. Logan, as you seem to know her the most, go follow her." Xavier said. Logan growled and stormed out.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Victoria followed her keen sense of smell upstairs. She was heading to the kitchen( she was obviously famished), when she was intercepted by someone blue and fuzzy.

"Woah!" he said. "I thought I was the only fuzzball around here. I'm Kurt. I don't think the Prof has introduced us yet. Who are you?" Victoria only responded by giving him the same lethal look she had used on Logan. Said man came up to the two of them.

"Okay, Elf. Get away from the cat-girl. She doesn't live here and I'm escortin' her out. C'mon, Victoria," Logan grabbed Victoria's arm and tried to lead her to the door, but she wouldn't move an inch.

"Get yer stinkin' hands offa me, ya filthy creep," she said in a dangerously low voice.

"Woah," Kurt muttered. "That voice sounds very familiar....."

"She sounds familiar because we've met her father before, remember?" Logan told Kurt.

"Mein Gott! Sabertooth?" Kurt looked at Victoria, still being held by Logan, but now appearing more ticked off than before.

"Yup. But, since we don't know where he is, I'm takin' her back to her cardboard box in the alley by the grocery store." Logan tugged on the girl's arm, trying to lead her out. Victoria loudly protested. Kurt made a sad face.

_She lives in a cardboard box? Why? Poor girl, she's only about 13 and living on the streets,_ he thought. He saw that Logan was having trouble with Victoria, so he pried Logan's hand off of Victoria.

"What're ya doin, Elf? Ya can't just let her go! She's just like her father: Angry, cold-hearted, and a good fighter. If she goes off, she could really hurt someone. Is that what you want!" Logan yelled.

"Nein, but I think you've misunderstood her. Think about it. She woke up in a strange place, surrounded by people she doesn't know. And you're scaring her." Kurt replied. He then took Victoria's hand and 'ported them out. As Logan waved away the smoke, he thought about what Kurt had said. Logan then felt something he hadn't felt in a while: guilt.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*BAMPH*

Kurt and Victoria arrived at the alley. Victoria looked down at her hand, which was still being held by Kurt's.

Kurt made Victoria look up at him.

"Are you alright, fraulien?" he asked her. "Logan can be very frightening sometimes."

"I'm fine," Victoria said firmly, even though she was trembling slightly. Kurt noticed this and pulled her into a hug.

"No, I don't think you are. You're very young and you shouldn't live in an alley. You need someone to take are of you." he said softly.

"Well, what am I supposed to do? I don't know where my father is, and my mom hates me, even though she's a mutant herself!" Victoria wailed as tears streamed down her face.

"Who is you're mother? Maybe she'll know where you're father is," Kurt suggested.

"My mother is Raven Darkholme."


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything!_

* * *

Kurt stared at Victoria.

"What? All I said was that Raven Darkholme is my mother," Victoria said.

"But if Mystique is your mother, then that would make you my......." Kurt paused for a second. "......sister."

"Holy(censored)! You're my brother?!? Do I have to live with you?" Victoria asked.

"I-I don't know. I think we'd better go see the Professor."

"Okay, but if I do live with you, here's a warning: I have a temper and I shed on everything." Kurt giggled at this.

*BAMPH*  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xavier and Logan were in the Cerebro room when Kurt and Victoria 'ported in. Logan and Victoria immediately started growling at each other.

"Alright, you two. Knock it off," Xavier said. They stopped growling, but kept glaring.

"Victoria, I'm searching as best I can for Sabertooth right now, but he's working with Magneto, who uses some sort of telepathy block. It's very hard to find him," Xavier said.

"So, I have to stay here?" Victoria asked nervously.

"Yes. Kurt, can you show your little sister to her room?" Xavier glanced at Logan, who was gaping at the fuzzy siblings.

"Th-they're siblings?!? Oh my(censored)!" Logan yelled.

"Logan! No swearing. There are children here," Xavier scolded.

"Sorry, Chuck. I was just surprised," Logan apologized.

"Like, hey, Kurt! Who's that?" Kitty walked up to them in the hall as they were going to Victoria's room.

"Hi, Kitty. This is Victoria, my sister." Kurt said.

"Wow! Then, like, Rouge has a baby sister, too! Uh, Kurt? Why's she, like, growling at me?" Kitty squeaked. Victoria was indeed growling at Kitty. She was also baring her teeth, showing her claws, and poofing out her fur, which made her tail seem twice its normal size.

"Kitty, I think you've insulted her," Kurt looked at the furious Victoria.

"How?" Kitty asked.

"SHE CALLED ME A _BABY!_" Victoria screamed.

"Wow, like, sorry." Kitty said. She crept around Victoria, who was still pretty steamed. Kurt led his sister to her room. When they got there, Victoria gasped in amazement.

"This room is ginormous! Do I really stay here?" she said to Kurt.

"As long as you like," he said, then 'ported out, leaving behind a box. Curiosity got the better of her, so she opened the box. Inside was a battle uniform.

Rouge was walking to Victoria's room. She had been told of her family relations and wanted to meet her new sister. When she opened the door, she saw what looked like-

"A mini-Sabertooth! Only, you're a girl, and furrier!" Rouge gasped. Victoria turned towards her, whiskers twitching.

"Who're you?"Victoria asked.

"I'm Rouge. You're Victoria, right?" Rouge said.

"Yup." Victoria replied.

"Man, can you believe it? My enemy is my father!" Rouge still had a bit of a dazed face from Xavier's news.

"What do you mean?" Victoria looked confused.

"Nobody told you? Sabertooth is an enemy of ours, and has been for a while. He and Logan are rivals, and given the chance, would happily tear into each others throats," Rouge explained.

Victoria seemed to think this over for a minute before she said- "Well this explains a lot."

"What's worse is that Mama is also-"

"An enemy of yours, I know. I lived with her for a while before she kicked me out. Oh, well. She was a (censored) anyways."

The two sisters laughed at this for a while.

_**Victoria, you're needed in the medical bay for something, I don't know what, though. Hank wouldn't tell me,**_ Jean's voice floated into Victoria's mind.

"Holy crap! What the hey was that?" Victoria looked around for Jean feverishly.

"What was what?" Rouge asked.

"Jean said something, only she didn't and... where'd she go?"

"Honey, what you just experienced was Jean's telepathy," Rouge said.

"Well, I'm off to the med bay now!" Victoria walked out the door and reappeared.

"By the way, which way is it?" she asked. Rouge shook her head, amused, and led her sister out.

_What does Hank have planned for Victoria? Review and I'll give you the next chapter! Okay? :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_"There you are. I was starting to get worried," Hank said to Victoria and Rouge as they walked in. "Just sit here, please." He led Victoria to an examination table, then went to get something. After a little bit, he turned back with a large needle.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Victoria screamed and puffed up her fur.

"Rouge, can you hold her down while I draw a little blood?" Hank sighed.

"NO! YOU CAN'T TAKE MY BLOOD! FURRY VAMPIRE! HELP!" Victoria climbed up the wall using her claws.

"Victoria, honey, it's okay, really. I'm sure that Hank just needs your blood to..." Rouge looked at Hank, wanting him to finish her sentence.

"To use it in a DNA match scan. With it I can try to find Sabertooth by matching your DNA to his."

Victoria slowly slid off of the wall, leaving scratch marks then leaped into the air and nimbly landed on the table.

"Drain away, furry vampire," she said as she stuck out her arm. Hank sighed.

_She really takes after her father,_ he thought as he took a little of Victoria's blood.

"Okay, I've found him. OOMPH!" Hank fell from being trampled by Rouge, Kurt, Logan, and Victoria.

"WHERE!?! Tell me so I can get her outta here!" Logan pointed at Victoria.

"I hate you," Victoria muttered. Hank picked himself up off of the floor and made his way to the computer.

"Sabertooth is somewhere here," he pointed at a forest on the outskirts of Bayville. "From what I can tell you probably won't make him angry, so there shouldn't be much trouble."

"Good! Let's go already!" Victoria said.

_How'd you like it? Let me know by reviewing! If you review, I'll update, deal?_


End file.
